Take a Moment to Bond
by FelineFriendly
Summary: Takes place not too long after A Matter of Family. Bruce and Batman have both had a fatherly feeling ever since Dick and Robin came along. This feeling is put to the test as tragedy occurs and Bruce's bond with Dick becomes the most important thing.
1. Party Time!

Hi again! This is RobinLover, if you're too lazy to look at the author name (just kidding!). Anyway, I'm back, and I'm starting a fanfic for The Batman (as in the cartoon. Love it!) I hope you like it. Also, **I highly encourage you to write a Grayson fanfic for The Batman. We do not have enough here.** Here goes!

It was March 20th, and the sun was shining bright in Gotham City.

A pair of blue eyes snapped open. Sitting up and stretching, Dick prepared for breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, he stepped out of the shower, dried off, and jumped into a pair of jeans and his favorite shirt. It was a button-up short-sleeved T-shirt that was somewhere between dim red and light brown.

Dick walked out of his room and headed down the long corridor. He had to admit he was nervous. He knew it was his first birthday as the wealthy Bruce Wayne's ward. As far as he was concerned, the billionaire could pop up at any moment and surprise him. To make matters worse, he could surprise anyone, being _the Batman _himself. Dick _had _to be careful.

Keeping his pace, he tip-toed silently along.

**Bats**

"Sir, when I said that we should celebrate his birthday, I didn't mean a _surprise party_," Alfred complained.

Bruce swiped a lighter through the ten candles on the cake that the butler was holding. It was chocolate, with green frosting, Robin's logo in the middle, and "Happy Birthday" written across the top in red.

Blowing out the match in his hand, Bruce smiled down proudly at the cake. He was interrupted by a female voice.

"He's coming!" Barbara warned. "Hide, quickly!"

Bruce, Barbara, and Alfred ducked behind the stairwell as the sound of feet tapping through the hallways echoed in the foyer. Dick tip-toed down the stairs, and the three leapt out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Dick yelped, tripping on the stairs. He fell face flat on the floor.

"You okay, chum?" Bruce asked, kneeling down beside his ward.

"Yeah," Dick responded, his voice muffled by the floor. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, if you're done there, maybe we should start!"

Dick stood up and dusted off his knees. "What?" And, for the first time, he noticed Barbara there. "What're you doing here, Babs?" he asked.

Barbara looked mad. She stood up and glared at the acrobat. "Now WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME BABS! I HAVE MENTIONED IT SINCE WELL BEFORE NEW YEAR'S EVE!" Alfred could've sworn he felt the floor shake. Dick whimpered. "Haha, just kiddin' with ya, birthday boy," she said cheerily. Dick punched her lightly in the shoulder and rushed away, leaving the three to follow.

"Dick!" Bruce called after him. "Where are you going, goofball?" When he got pure laughter in return, he ran into the dining hall. Barbara followed. Alfred lightly placed the cake on a corner table and yelled for them to wait up.

When the three reached the dining hall, Dick's breakfast plate was empty. The boy was leaning in another doorway. "How did you know I liked banana pancakes, Alfred?" he asked.

"Three words, Robin," Barbara replied, putting up three fingers. "You're a monkey."

Now it was her turn to run.

Alfred looked at Bruce, as if worried that the two goofballs would crash into anything and break any heirlooms from Thomas Wayne.

"What?" Bruce shrugged. "It's his birthday. And you know that whenever there's something important going on, there's no stopping Richard Grayson." With that, the rich man chased after his ward and a close friend.

Alfred shook his head. "There's no stopping Bruce Wayne, either."


	2. Trouble at the Party

Thank you for reviewing, Boleyn. You're the only one. However, I think that I'll get more once I post more chapters, such as this one. Time to get to said chapter: two!

"Make a wish!" Barbara chanted.

Dick stood, thinking, in front of the cake. When he made up his mind, he blew out the candles. Bruce leaned over him.

"So what did you wish for?" he asked perkily, receiving a slap from Barbara. They all looked up when the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it, sirs and miss," Alfred said.

"Wait up, Al!" Dick ran to catch up with the butler.

When the two reached the door, Alfred opened it. In the doorway stood a rather pudgy man with brown hair and a brown apron that read _Continental Bakery_. In his hand was a circular package.

"Uh, delivery for Bruce Wayne," the man said dully, handing the package to Alfred.

"Alfred, what is that?" Dick asked once the door closed.

"Oh, this?" Alfred said. "This is a cake. It's for your public birthday party."

_Public birthday party? _Dick thought. _Bruce set up a public birthday party? Is he that willing to make me happy?_

When they came back up, Alfred looked a bit ashamed.

"I told him, Master Bruce."

"Don't worry, Alfred," Bruce said in his cheerful voice. "It's fine that he knows."

"Wait…" Dick said. "You were going to give me a public birthday party?"

Bruce walked up to his ward, knelt down, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, chum!" he exclaimed. "Most parties held here are charity events, but you get bored at all of them. So I thought, if I can party, why can't you? And so, I decided it was time you joined me in the partying department and not get bored! Trust me, Dick, there will be kids within your age group, and I even invited Pops and all the clowns to come, too!"

Hearing that all of his old friends were going to be there, Dick brightened up. Seeing this, Bruce decided to continue.

"So who wants to help decorate?"

Bats 

At last, around five o'clock, the party began. People were scattered everywhere. Almost all of Gotham City was in Wayne Manor. Once the cake had been consumed, the kids all gathered around to play Pin the Tail on the Donkey. The first up, of course, was the birthday boy.

Ellen Yin knelt tied a blindfold around Dick's eyes and spun him around three times. Losing his sense of direction, Dick wandered about until he pinned the tail on the donkey's nose.

Bruce let out a laugh. "You ruined the poor things snout, kiddo!"

Ethan Bennett elbowed him. "Do _you _want to try it, billionaire donkey-head?" he teased.

"Why not?" Bruce accepted, stepping to the front. Ellen tied the bandana around his eyes, spun him around three times, and handed him the tail. Immediately, Bruce walked to the poster and pinned the tail on the donkey's butt. Everybody cheered. He lifted the bandana and smiled down at Dick, who looked rather jealous.

Bats 

Later that night, Dick was giving about a dozen kids a tour of Wayne Manor.

"Here's my favorite book, _The Bridge to Terabithia_!" He grabbed it and waved it in the air. Putting it back, he leapt from the ladder and landed on the ground. "And what's your favorite book?" he asked pointing to a little kid no older that seven.

"Um, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," the boy mumbled.

"Okey dokey!" Dick exclaimed cheerily, pushing the ladder until he came to the spot where said book was. He climbed the ladder and grabbed it. "Here, catch!" He threw it to the boy, who reluctantly caught it. "Any more suggestions?" he called.

"Yes," a sinister voice said. "And it's called _Your Death_." A figure kicked the bottom of the ladder, sending Dick falling to the ground. It grabbed him and ran out.

The other kids screamed in terror. A boy, around twelve, ran out the library to look for Bruce.


	3. The Emergency

RobinLover's back! I'm doing exactly what you have been asking me to: update! Here's chapter three.

------------**Bats**-----------

Bruce sprinted down the hallways. While running, he pulled out an MP3 player. Turning it on, he removed the battery cover and pressed a button on the inside face of it. Snapping it back on, he flipped the MP3 player back to the front. On the screen, the Batwave insignia appeared on a map of the Manor.

"The balcony," Bruce said under his breath. "Good work, Dick."

He ran up the stairs and down the next corridor. Paintings seemingly zoomed past him as he sprinted. Suddenly, he felt someone grab him, stopping him and turning him around.

"Sir, tonight isn't the best for the Batman, as Master Dick is turning ten," Alfred quietly scolded, making sure that the guests around them didn't hear.

"Alfred, Dick's being hurt!"

Hearing the anxiety in Bruce voice, the butler immediately let Bruce go and eyed him worriedly. Bruce nodded and took off again.

------------**Bats**--------------

The shadowy figure once again punched Dick in the face. The boy sniffled, trying to suck the blood back into his nose, and dropped his head, unconscious. The figure's laughing ceased when he heard the door crash open. He turned to see Bruce emerge on the balcony.

"Ah, Bruce, I thought you would never arrive," it chuckled. Its evil tone didn't faze him.

"What are your plans?" Bruce demanded. "Why take my boy?"

"Pay me one million dollars or the ward gets it," it said, lifting Dick and holding him above the railing.

_He's not my ward, _Bruce thought. _He's my _son With that, he charged at his son's captor, only to get kicked down.

"Okay, then," it said. "Choice number two it is." It thrust Dick over the railing.

Bruce shook of the kick and gasped. At that moment, time seemed to slow in his world. He got to his feet, knocked out Dick's abductor, and ran to the railing. Climbing on, he leapt off and dove headfirst toward Dick. Grasping the boy in his arms, Bruce shifted his position and prepared for landing.

Dust surrounded the billionaire as he made impact with the ground. The crowd looked anxious. Bruce emerged, Dick safely in his arms.

Everyone cheered loudly.

As he placed his foster son gently on the ground, Alfred and Barbara pushed their way through the crowd.

"I-Is he okay?" Barbara asked, kneeling down next to Dick.

"I'm not… I'm not sure," Bruce responded, his eyes watering up. Soon enough, silent tears were falling to the ground.

Barbara placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be sure Dad orders an immediate search for the suspect."

Bruce sniffled a little bit. "Thanks, Barbara. But that's not what I'm worried about. I want Dick to be okay, more than anything else in the world right now." He wanted to say more, but the constant tears stopped him.

Alfred glanced down at Dick. "I will tend to him straight away, Master Bruce."


	4. Dreams and Danger

**Okay! RobinLover here again! Thank you once again Boleyn for reviewing. Yet another shortage of views, I see. Oh, well. But before I start chapter four, I want to request something. If you like this story and are a member of the Worlds Finest Online boards, please review there, too (my username there is HauntedLover, not RobinLover, 'cause I loved the TT episode "Haunted"). I only have two reviews there, _two_, compared to here where I have seven. In conclusion, please r&r! Thank you very much, and enjoy the story.**

**---------Bats-------**

Bruce trudged sadly into the infirmary once Alfred was done. His tears fell harder when he saw the little boy unconscious on the bed. He loved the boy, even his dominant side, The Batman, had to admit it. What would become of him if Dick were to die? Would his dominant side once again take over? Would Bruce Wayne ever be able to live as himself again? Would ever he live without Batman during the daytime? That was for time to decide. _But as for now, _he thought, _there's no time to waste in abandoning hope…_

He walked up to the bed and pulled a chair up next to it. Running his hand through Dick's hair, he put his head in his arms and let his eyes flutter shut…

_Bruce Wayne found himself surrounded by darkness. It wasn't the kind of darkness he was familiar with, though. It wasn't the shadows of Gotham anymore. He started to hear a voice._

"_Do you always have to work in the Batcave at dinnertime?"_

_The voice was so young. He could recognize it anywhere. Suddenly, a figure stepped out into his view. The same young tears that, in life, were stained with blood._

"_Bruce!" the boy exclaimed happily, running up to him._

"_Dick!" Bruce knelt down and held his arms out. Dick ran into a big hug. "Oh, Dick… You're okay… I was beginning to think I would lose you..."_

"_But you did…" Dick began flashing white, and turned into the figure that had hurt him. "You lost all belief in him. You lost him…" It turned back into the young acrobat._

_Dick flashed an innocent smile before he glowed green. He turned into everybody that Batman had ever fought. Joker, Clayface, Penguin, Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, Cluemaster, Man-Bat, Black Mask, Riddler, Scarface, Ragdoll, Poison Ivy, Gearhead, Cosmo Krank, the Digitally Altered Villain Emulator, Firefly, Killer Croc, Spellbinder, Bane, Rupert Thorne… Bruce clutched his head. He couldn't stand this anymore. Letting out a sharp yell…_

…He snapped back to reality. Looking down at Dick's still form, he clutched the boy's blankets harder. Suddenly, he heard a barrage of short, loud beeps. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the Batwave and turned it on. In what seemed like hours, Alfred ran in.

"Master Bruce, what is…?" Alfred stopped when he noticed the line on the heart monitor rise and fall rapidly. He ran to the counter and grabbed a machine. **(A/N: Please don't be mad at me for this! I don't know medics)** In about three shots, the beeping steadied.

Bruce sighed, obviously relieved. Poor Dick had just nearly died right then and there. The only question now: **_Would it happen again?_**

**---------Bats--------**

**What did you think? Did I give ya a scare there? lol. I did that on purpose. PLEASE don't hurt me for that! Now for the next step: REVIEW! As Mr. Snoots had said in A Fistful of Felt… Have a silly day!**


	5. Evidence

Barbara, Alfred, and Bruce sat around the table in silence. Barbara glanced from Alfred to Bruce and had to admit that the scene was heartbreaking. She and Alfred were eating their dinner, but Bruce just poked at his food with his fork, as if trying to find something in his mashed potatoes.

"Master Bruce, will you please eat?" Alfred asked, rather irritated.

"Barbara, you look hungry," Bruce pointed out, noticing that she was eagerly chowing down her chicken. He pushed his plate out to her. "You can have it."

"Master Bruce, you must eat," Alfred insisted.

"No thank you, Alfred. I'll just bring my milk upstairs." With that, Alfred and Barbara were left to watch Bruce dismiss himself.

Barbara looked down at Bruce's plate. "You know, I'm not _that _hungry. I'll save it for later." She stared into space for a while as she absent-mindedly ate a piece of chicken. "You know, Alfred," she said with her mouth full. Alfred resisted a complaint, as she was a guest. Barbara finished chewing, swallowed, took a sip of milk, and continued. "I've noticed a large change in him since the accident a couple of days ago."

Alfred nodded. "Ah, yes. I have seen a major difference as well, Barbara, ever since Dick's encounter with the mysterious person who had hurt him."

"Badly," Barbara added. "I just wonder if Dick is going to be okay… He's our little Robin, and Robin is strong."

"So is Master Dick."

"I can tell what Bruce is going through, Alfred. He's feeling depression, anger, and grief. He's very emotional."

And he's kicking himself for letting Dick get hurt."

"Yeah, he knows that he should've had an adult watching over."

"But the house was so crowded! People should've seen the attack! Someone should've defended him! Why did young Master Dick get hurt?"

"Yeah! This doesn't make any sense!" Barbara paused for a second." "Do you think there's any way we can soothe Bruce's thoughts?"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow.

**----------Bats--------**

Alfred had to admit, Barbara's idea was brilliant. When they informed Bruce, he was more than determined to get the job done.

Alfred stayed next to Dick's bed, keeping an eye on him, while communicating with Bruce via the Batwave. Meanwhile, Bruce and Barbara searched for clues.

Down in the Batcave, Bruce sat at the computer, with Barbara standing next to him.

"Let's check the cameras, just like you said," Bruce said.

On screen showed a figure, the same figure that had incapacitated Bruce's little boy. The billionaire only wanted what was best for Dick, and that included keeping him safe. Barbara looked hard at the figure.

"It's no use," she complained. "I can't see him well enough."

Bruce pressed a few buttons and the camera zoomed in.

"I still don't know who it is."

Bruce didn't need to zoom in any more. His mighty eye noticed something sticking out of the suspect's mouth. He glared.

"Barbara, stay here and help Alfred tend to Dick," he ordered, standing up. "I know who it is."


	6. Toothpick Man

Barbara and Alfred sat on either side of Dick's bed. Barbara ran her hand through Dick's hair and stared down at his closed eyes.

"He… looks at ease, doesn't he?" Alfred asked, speaking as if he didn't want his voice to work at the moment.

"Yeah," Barbara agreed. "I wonder when he's going to be okay?" She looked up when Alfred gasped.

"Quick!" he shouted, leaping to his feet. "Go get a wet rag!"

Without hesitating, Barbara ran to the counter, grabbed a washcloth, and ran it under cold water. Once it was soaking, she hurried back to the bed and handed it to Alfred, who quickly but gently placed it on Dick's forehead.

"He's running a fever," he sighed. "A very high one."

"Hey, what's that?" Barbara pointed at something stabbed very, very deeply in Dick's arm. Carefully pulling it out, she held it in front of her face.

"A toothpick?" Alfred gasped.

She nodded. "I think I know who it was that hurt him," she said. "Which means Bruce is after him as well…"

**----------Bats--------**

The tan Jaguar pulled into the parking lot. Bruce stepped out, glancing up at the large sign.

"The Ice Pick Club," he muttered. "Let's just hope he's here." He walked up to the door and knocked. A man came to the door and looked through the eyehole.

"Password?" he asked.

Bruce knew the password. Being the Batman, it was obvious.

"Toothpick." The door swung open. Bruce stepped inside. Inside, everything seemed normal. Nobody seemed to notice that he was there, but he would make them notice.

"WHERE IS HE?" he demanded at the top of his lungs. Everybody turned, but Dick's captor remained in the shadows.

"You're in luck, Bruce," it said. "I'm here tonight." It stepped out of the shadows, revealing Tony Zucco. "But how did you know it was me?"

Bruce thought of an excuse in a flash. "I have a close friend who's a detective," he replied. "He helped me deduce you."

Tony glared. "Deduce THIS!" He charged, landing a solid punch to Bruce's face. The billionaire fell back. Shaking it off, he threw a punch of his own at Tony, which also landed a solid hit. Tony tried sweeping Bruce off his feet, but he dodged, causing the two-bit extortionist to fall to his feet. Bruce punched him square in the face.

Tony stepped back and smiled.

"Okay, then, Wayne," he grinned evilly. "Come at me if you'd like, but I highly doubt someone like you can bring me down."

Bruce could hear Dick's young voice follow through with his own as he denied Tony's words coolly.

"Or perhaps monkeys will fly out of my butt!" Bruce exclaimed, charging confidently at Tony. He elbowed him hard in the ribs and kicked him in the stomach. He then let out a barrage of strong punches.

"_This _is for Dick!" he yelled. "**_Don't you ever hurt my son again!_**" Bruce huffed. "I want to know exactly why you almost killed him!"

Tony laughed evilly. "I killed his parents, but I didn't kill the entire family. I really wanted to, though. So I decided, why not?"

"You should've known that he's in the safest hands now," Bruce argued. "You can't kill Dick Grayson. You can't kill my boy."

"Okay, then," Tony chuckled. "But that wasn't the only reason."

"What else?" Bruce demanded.

"I also liked the thrill, the threat. I like the terror in the crowd's eyes."

"So you wanted to cause panic as well?" Bruce asked. Tony nodded. "So that's why you did it on his birthday?"

Tony nodded. "During the party."

Bruce glared. "That's all I needed to know."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. As if on cue, Commissioner Gordon, Ethan Bennett, Ellen Yin, Chief Rojas, and some other cops arrived at the Ice Pick Club.

"Freeze!" Ellen yelled.

"You're under arrest," Rojas announced, cuffing Tony.

Tony glared at Bruce.

"Great job, Bruce!" Ethan exclaimed. "Who knew you were so good?"

Bruce stared blankly into nowhere. "It's… the least I could do, Ethan. It was mainly for… for Dick…"

Ellen walked up to Bruce and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The boy's going to be okay, Bruce," she assured him with a smile. "Dick's very strong. He'll make it through this tough time."

Bruce looked like he didn't hear her. He just stood in silence. Ethan put his hand on Ellen's shoulder. When she looked her partner in the eyes, she could tell what he was trying to tell her. _Just let him be. He needs some time. _

"He'll have to go through so much pain," Bruce muttered.

Commissioner Gordon decided to join in. "Barbara is staying at Wayne Manor until Dick gets better, am I right?" he questioned. Bruce nodded absentmindedly. "She's with you all the way, Mr. Wayne. Just know that you need to take a moment to remember how special Dick is to you. You need to take a moment to bond."


	7. The Miracle

As Bruce walked through the large door of Wayne Manor, which had Happy Birthday ornaments all over it, the Commissioner's words echoed through his head.

_You need to take a moment to bond…_

Then came what Ellen said.

_He's strong, Bruce. He'll make it through this tough time._

He climbed the stairs and opened the infirmary doors, which squeaked upon movement. What he saw completely changed his mood.

"Dick!" he exclaimed. The newly-turned ten-year-old looked his partner, mentor, and foster father in the eye and smiled weakly.

Bruce couldn't believe it. Sure, Dick was pale and trembling, and he looked to be in pretty bad shape, but that was okay. So long as he was awake and moving toward the positive side of the number line, toward the opposite side of "Switzerland", Bruce Wayne could be happy.

"Oh, Dick…" The billionaire was at a loss for words..

"Bruce…" Hearing the weak yet innocent voice of his young foster son, Bruce smiled gently.

"Yes, Dick?"

"I… I think I'm running a fever…or something. Can you stay by my side?"

He grinned. "Of course. Oh, and also…"

The boy looked up.

"Happy birthday, Dick."

**----------Bats----------**

And thus ends "Take a Moment to Bond". What did you think? Will you miss it? If so, you'll be hopeful to hear that I just might get started on another one, if I get the permission from two others. **Attention Dancingontheclouds and Stephan R. Sobotka, Jr., do you mind if I use your ideas for Ellen's past (from "Flying on Silver Wings") and write a fanfic following "A Wing and Slayer"? Pleeeeeeease? If not, you'll have to deal with the fans.**

Also, the number line analogy with Switzerland is an inside joke. My math teacher in sixth grade once compared the zero on a number line to Switzerland because it doesn't attack other countries and no other countries attack it. It's just a little metaphor.


End file.
